


Nocne marki

by dieOtter



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Black Flag - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Początki przyjaźni Anne i Jamesa.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Nocne marki

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na Fikaton 2020 na Forum Literackim Mirriel.

**Nocne marki**

Portowa tawerna w Nassau cichła dopiero nad ranem. Ochrypłe śpiewy pijanych marynarzy powoli milkły. Ostatni goście — ci, którzy nie dali już rady opuścić przybytku o własnych siłach — zalegali na ławach lub pod nimi. Anne skończyła wycierać ostatnie szklanki i przestąpiwszy pochrapującego u jej stóp Jacka Rackhama, miała już zniknąć na tyłach budynku, gdy jej wzrok przyciągnął jeden z gości — ostatni, który wciąż trzymał się najwyraźniej na nogach.  
Anne uważnie zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Młodzieniec, prawdopodobnie nawet młodszy od niej, o dosyć delikatnych, jeszcze chłopięcych rysach oraz wyrazie twarzy kogoś, kto bardzo stara się uchodzić za mężczyznę. James Kidd, przypomniała sobie imię, które usłyszała z ust Calico Jacka lub może Charlesa Vane’a. A więc pirat. Jak prawdopodobnie większość gości. Ale gość to gość, a przytomny gość to możliwość zarobienia jeszcze paru monet.  
— Napijemy się? — uśmiechnęła się przymilnie, gdy kołysząc biodrami, zbliżyła się do niego.  
James wyszczerzył zęby i podsunął swoją szklankę.  
Anne pochyliła się, dbając o to, by głębokie wycięcie w jej koszuli znalazło się tuż na wysokości oczu gościa. Ten jednak nie zaszczycił tego jakże hojnego widoku ani jednym spojrzeniem. Anne prychnęła w myślach. A więc z takiej jesteś gliny, mój panie? Nie dając jednak niczego po sobie poznać, przysiadła tuż obok Jamesa i zaczęła niezobowiązującą pogawędkę. W ten sposób także można urobić gościa, nawet jeśli wymaga to nieco więcej wysiłku. I tak nie miała przecież nic lepszego do roboty.

Anne Bonny była spostrzegawcza. To niemalże konieczna umiejętność w jej fachu. Jej uwadze nie uszła żadna próba kradzieży czy oszustwa, jej uszom — niejedno omawianie ciemnych sprawek i snucie złowrogich planów na przyszłość. Nie reagowała na nie rzecz jasna, jeśli tylko nie zagrażały jej interesowi, ale zawsze dostrzegała je i skrzętnie notowała w pamięci. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy ta wiedza nie okaże się kiedyś przydatna. Początkowo obserwowała Jamesa tylko dlatego. Pojawiał się w Nassau coraz częściej, warto było więc wiedzieć o nim to i owo. Jack, który chętnie powtarzał plotki, powiedział jej, że James, budzący już grozę mimo młodego wieku, jest nieślubnym synem znanego ongi pirata o tym samym imieniu — to wyjaśniało, czemu jego brzmienie od początku wydało się jej znajome, chociaż nigdy nie spotkała Kidda, ani syna, ani ojca.  
Z czasem zaczął fascynować ją coraz bardziej. Eleganckie ubrania, nieco ozdobniejsze, a na pewno czystsze niż u pozostałych. Smukła sylwetka, kocia miękkość w ruchach, twarz, która byłaby delikatna, gdyby nie przecinająca ją blizna, także mówiąca co nieco o jej posiadaczu. Wreszcie posyłane samej Anne spojrzenia — figlarne, a jednak pozbawione tak dobrze znanej jej pożądliwości. Początkowo nie budziło to jej podejrzeń. Spotykała wszak i takich jak on. W końcu jednak zadziałał instynkt.  
Nie zamierzała zdradzać się ze swoją wiedzą. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych, tak i tutaj podejrzewała, że informacja może okazać się cenną. Zwłaszcza taka informacja! Im częściej jednak widywała Kidda, tym bardziej docierało do niej, że w tym jednym przypadku nigdy prawdopodobnie nie zdobyłaby się na wykorzystanie swojej wiedzy. Nawet kobiety bez serca mogły czasem poczuć do kogoś sympatię, prawda? — myślała sobie, kiedy znów stawiała przed nim szklankę rumu i siadała obok w niemal opustoszałej już tawernie.  
To była ich mała niepisana tradycja. James, jak wszyscy piraci, gdy po rejsie zjawiali się w Nassau, zaraz po zejściu na ląd wpadał do tawerny na nocną hulankę. Jednak pił dużo mniej niż udawał, że pije, i gdy zbliżał się świt, a jego towarzysze mieli już dość, on rozsiadał się wygodniej w jakimś odosobnionym kącie i wzrokiem zapraszał Anne do siebie. Czasami rozmawiali, żartowali, opowiadali sobie o swoich planach i marzeniach. Innym razem milczeli, powoli sącząc rum i wpatrując się w gwiazdy. Czasem nawet przemykało jej przez głowę, że być może James wie, że ona zna jego sekret, nigdy jednak nie odważyła się z tym zdradzić, chyba w obawie przed utratą tej dziwnej przyjaźni.

Kiedy James zaproponował jej, by popłynęła z nim w morze, Anne była tak podekscytowana tą perspektywą, że przez chwilę nawet nie pamiętała o niczym innym. Dopiero gdy pierwszej nocy w jego – teraz już ich – kajucie ujrzała, jak James bezceremonialnie rozpuszcza włosy i rozpina koszulę, uświadomiła sobie, że oboje już dawno przejrzeli się nawzajem.  
Kidd uśmiechnął się łobuzersko na widok jej miny i niewinnym gestem wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń, na której spoczywała ozdobna szczotka do włosów.  
— No chyba mi nie powiesz, że jesteś zaskoczona? — prychnął.  
Anne szybko odzyskała rezon — kolejna cecha, której nauczyło ją życie.  
— Skąd, wiedziałam niemal od razu. Mało kto woli patrzeć na pustą butelkę zamiast na mój dekolt — odgryzła się, sięgając po szczotkę. — Rozczesać ci włosy?  
Tym razem, ku jej uciesze, to Kidd się zmieszał.  
— Czemu nie — mruknął po chwili głosem jeszcze wyższym niż zazwyczaj.  
Anne uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
— Ale najpierw musisz zdradzić mi swoje prawdziwe imię.  
— Mary. Nazywam się Mary Read.  
— Mary? Miałam nadzieję na coś bardziej, no wiesz, złowrogiego. Chociaż czego się spodziewać po kimś, kto przybrał sobie nazwisko Kidd?


End file.
